This invention relates to sport garments for women and more particularly to such a garment for tennis.
In tennis, a player commonly holds, or attempts to hold, a plurality of tennis balls while a point is being played. Because women's hands are smaller than men's hands, it is generally more difficult for a woman to hold a plurality of tennis balls than it is for a man so to do.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a garment, to be fastened around the waist, having a pocket which can hold as many as three readily available tennis balls.
It is another object to provide such a garment which holds the tennis balls in such a way as not to interfere with the player's game.
It is an additional object to provide a single such garment which will fit a wide range of waist sizes.
It is a further object to provide such a garment having two such pockets, so that the garment can be worn with a pocket accessible to either the player's right hand or left hand, at the player's option.
It is a still further object to provide such a garment having an auxiliary pocket for holding money, credit cards, keys, etc.
It is yet an additional object to provide such a garment having towel holding means.
It is yet a further object to provide such a garment which is securable about a player's waist by tying or otherwise.
It is also an object to provide such a garment which is inexpensive and attractive.
Additional objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.